


Fifty Shades of Noire

by Measured



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Kinky, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: After his journey, Laurent writes a best-selling novel. All the rest of Lucina's army are eager to read it, only to find out far more about their friend than they ever guessed.Or: Laurent, best selling kinky femdom erotica author.
Relationships: Eudes | Owain/Marc | Morgan, Loran | Laurent/Noire
Kudos: 6





	Fifty Shades of Noire

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't tag it because it was a side pairing, but there's kinda hint of Kjelle/Severa/Lucina, ensemble, mentioned Xander/Laslow!Inigo/Charlotte and Camilla/Severa because Severa is out here being the Chad of the WLWs.
> 
> In some of Laurent's endings, it's mentioned that he writes a novel. Combined that with his Noire supports, I joked that he writes a femdom (and uh, more consensual) equivalent of 50 Shades of Grey phenomena wise. I originally was going to make a shitpost about it, but then I just decided to do it myself lol.
> 
> Parentage to help me keep track.
> 
> Anna!Morgan  
> Ricken!Laurent  
> Henry!Noire  
> Gregor!Severa  
> Libra!Yarne  
> Donnel!Nah  
> Stahl!Kjelle  
> Sumia!Lucina, Chrom!Cynthia  
> Virion!Inigo  
> Lissa!Brady, Maribelle!Owain
> 
> Oh and, having Anna for a mom amps up F!Morgan's mischievousness, trolliness and sadism up by a ton. Don't @ me, you know it's true. 
> 
> Laurent is canonically in his 20s (likely 22 or 23) due to a timey-wimey issue as per his father supports, Noire is described as "A grown woman" in both Severa and F!Avatar supports, to say nothing of Cynthia canonically being almost the same age as Sumia, and Severa being close to the same age as her father and F!Avatar according to supports. Anyways, this is a couple years after the end of the game, so all the second generation are well into their 20s now.

The streets of Ylissetol bustled with activity. Inigo and Owain walked slowly, as Inigo couldn't help but admire many of the lovely women along the way. Owain's earlier attempts to get them to hurry were largely fruitless, as little got in the way of Inigo's attempt to flirt, not even when they were fighting the Fell Dragon. Something as minor as being late for a meeting was minor by comparison.

Owain, however took no notice of the people passing by, as his mind was turned inwards in deep rumination, not of dark heroes and bloodlines, but of something more visceral.

"My sword hand hungers! ...My stomach hungers, too..."

"As soon as we've met the others we'll go get food. And just imagine all the lovely servers we will see--Speaking of lovely, there's Morgan now. And as lovely as ever, too." Inigo gave her a wave as they neared.

Inigo smiled. "You look good, Morgan. I could swear you got at least an inch taller since I last saw you."

Morgan looked up from her book, and gave him a smile, but there was an edge to it. "Inigo! It's not been nearly long enough since I've seen you bothering all the women in Ylisse."

Inigo laughed nervously at that. "You're full of such japes as always."

"No japes here. And Owain. You're traveling together? Now there's a plot twist. I never thought you two would be traveling companions, given how you bicker."

Owain lifted his sword hand dramatically. "Our destined paths crossed on the day of this most blessed anniversary! Why, Morgan, your hair is so very red--like the flames of autumn leaves. Time has only made you more beauteous, and breathtaking!"

Morgan smiled. "Thanks, you're so sweet!"

Inigo cleared his throat, not be be bested by his friend. "Surely, surely--Morgan, what are you reading?"

"It's Laurent's new novel. It's quite the sensation. Of course, I've been reading the proofs all along as mom published it. Laurent's such a stickler for details. He kept doing draft after draft to make sure it was absolutely perfect. Mother knew a bestseller when she saw it and wanted to sell it by the second draft, but Laurent wouldn't let it go until at least the fifth. Or was it the sixth? I don't remember."

Owain lifted his hand dramatically, in a salute to his friend. "My, such dedication from our erstwhile friend. It warms the heart--his determination for an epoch for the ages!"

"Indeed! Ylisse hasn't seen a book like this since Ribald Tales of the Holy War. Oh, I see you got a copy as well, Inigo."

She motioned to the book held under his arm.

"Yes, I'd heard of his success, though I haven't gotten a chance to read any yet. Too many women out there who must be told they are beautiful!" Inigo chuckled to himself.

Morgan smiled. "Ah, yes. Because mirrors don't exist. You really are Naga's gift to women. I can't imagine what we'd do without you."

Inigo chuckled. "Indeed..."

Morgan continued on as if he didn't speak. "Are you to the part with the rope yet? It was actually kind of graceful, now that I thought about it. I had no idea he was so flexible! Laurent is just full of mysteries."

Inigo blushed deep red. "R-rope? S-surely there's an innocent explanation..."

"No, not even remotely! It's a pretty fascinating. I didn't ever realized he was like that," Morgan said. She flipped another page. "I guess it's like that saying goes, 'it's always the quiet ones.' Just think, he's a complete M. All that time he was giving out orders and being stern and he was craving something like what happened on page sixty-nine. And if you think that's something, you should get to the part with the vegetables."

"The _what?_ " Inigo burst out. "Were they er--eaten?"

"Nope! I was really surprised he'd ever waste food. Maybe that part was fiction and not inspired by real life. There was a note saying that some was fiction and some was inspired by real events, though he wouldn't disclose which."

Inigo swallowed. "Tell me what happens with the vegetables, Morgan!"

Morgan just smiled big. "You'll see," she said.

Owain lifted his fist in a dramatic gesture of solidarity. "Our valiant and stalwart companion has finished an ode to the ages? We must support him!"

"Oh, you didn't hear? I'll lead you to where mom has set up shop. She always has copies on hand, though they're flying off the shelves--sometimes literally. She's making so much money off of it, she's already working on the contract to get him to write a sequel. In fact, if you want a copy, I can go help you get one."

"Brave and beautiful fiery compatriot of my heart, I would be eternally thankful if you led me to this ode for the ages!" Owain burst out dramatically.

Inigo gave him a sideways glance and a sigh. "Could you be normal for _two seconds_?"

Morgan gave him an exaggerated, puppy-like pout. "It's fun, Inigo. Why do you hate fun?"

Inigo sputtered. "I-I don't hate fun! I love fun more than anyone on this earth."

Morgan continued on as if he hadn't spoken. "Did Fun go and steal all the ladies from you? That'd explain it. Even Laurent likes fun more than you, and he's a total straitlaced stodgy bore. Except on page 93, which was a surprise. It was cute how he won that prize for Noire. Kind of made me want a boyfriend like that. Who'd win a prize and then take lots of orders..." Morgan said.

"The lady's tongue cuts brutal, but true. You have forgotten the journey for fun in your journey for a fair maiden's attention!" Owain said. Owain dramatically clasped his hand. "Also, I would win you a thousand bears, and fight them for you, too."

"You could make an army of that many bears..." Morgan said thoughtfully. "A bear army that defeats people with their bear hands...'

Inigo lifted one finger up. "Don't you even start, Swordsman of Eternal Chastity!"

Owain opened his mouth to say something, then stopped and took a sip of water from the canteen at his hip. "Just for that, I'm not naming my next sword after you."

"Good, I wouldn't want you to," Inigo said coolly.

Morgan chuckled. "Good to see some things never change. Anyways, let me bring you to mom," Morgan said.

Morgan led them down a side path from the main streets of Ylissetol, where Anna proudly displayed her wares.

Anna smiled, and gave each coin a dreaming, loving glance. She kissed them for good measure as she put them away.

"Ah, my greatest love~ And there's my daughter," Anna said.

"Good payday?" Morgan said.

Anna smiled mischievously. " _The best._ Laurent's _amazing_ for business. If only he'd decided to go off and write novels like _that_ earlier. With the sequels, we're bound to make _billions._ Except with his insistence at going on and on for fifty-five drafts, that will cut into profits. Maybe I could convince him to do some related short-stories so we can maximize profits. He's such a perfectionist, though. He'd probably want just as many drafts for those, too."

Inigo sighed.. "If only I had a lovely buttercup to give me a look the way she looks at coin."

"Mom always said she knew dad was the one, because she loved him almost as much as she loved money," Morgan said.

A pair of middle-aged female customers came nearer to the stall, and with hushed voices, asked if they had _that_ book. 

Anna smiled big. "Oh, I sure do. I published it, after all. Did you want the standard version, or the specialty package that comes with some bonuses." She gestured to the weapons that belonged in a dungeon behind her.

She winked at Mogan. "Sweetie, just give me a second to ring up this purchase."

"Those were the words I heard most in my childhood," Morgan said wistfully. "This is kind of nostalgic, actually."

"I thought you didn't remember almost anything from the past?" Inigo said.

"I didn't, but mom's love for money is so overpowering that I can actually remember parts. Like her ten percent off sale. My mom's desire to make gold is one of the strongest forces in the entire world, after all! Actually, we should probably be glad hasn't decided to be a villain," Morgan said.

"I can't make money in a wasteland of Risen, they just aren't very good customers," Anna said brightly. "And profits are a good reason to help keep this world going."

Owain gaped in sheer awe. "Then you draw from the darkest bloodline twice? You and I are destined foes, two sides of the same coin and two flames of the same dark source! I feel it, like a brand upon my hand as King Alm and Queen Celica had! My sword hand hungers for the eternal fight against the dark bloodline!"

Morgan gave him a confused look. "Wait are we saving the world or destroying it in this epoch of yours?" 

"It is a long and arduous battle, where we must save the very world itself from the darkness within us before it consumes every world known!"

"Sounds fun," Morgan said. "Do we get to punch Risen too?"

"Countless Risen," Owain said determinedly. "Armies and armies of Risen."

"Neat," Morgan said.

"Anyways, if you need any weapons for that journey, just let me know. Because you're my little girl, I'd be happy to give you five, no, _ten_ percent off."

"Thanks, mom!"

She put away the gold she had accrued moments ago. Anna looked up from counting gold from the last purchase--by several middle-aged women, and gave them a smile. She brushed back her long red ponytail--the same brilliant shade of Morgan's hair.

"By the way, what brings you here, Morgan? Do you need some lunch? I'll give you the same family discount I give you father: fifteen percent off."

"Maybe later. Mom, I brought you new marks!" 

"Aww, you brought me more suckers-- _customers_ , sweetie? That's wonderful of you."

Anna gave them a big smile."Welcome to Anna's new and improved secret shop. We've got all the deals you're looking for."

Owain placed his hand over his heart. "Today is a day for the sages. We seek our friend's ode of the ages!"

"Oh, did you come for the latest book by Laurent, then? I've got plenty of copies. These are new copies, too. This isn't the type of book you'd want to get secondhand, if you know what I mean."

Morgan chuckled at that. "Indeed!"

Inigo looked from one to the other with alarm. "I don't, actually. Do I want to know?"

Owain balled his fist, and lifted it up in a determined declaration. "Surely Morgan means that we must support our stalwart companion directly!" 

"That too," Morgan said.

Anna made a sidelong glance, and gave them a mischievous smile. "Just between you and me, I'm bound to get him into a contract for another, too. He's a hard worker. I bet he could turn them out faster, or maybe even less if he tried, but he's such a strict perfectionist, everything has to be just right. Though I bet he goes through lots of heal staffs with how _hard_ he works for inspiration."

"Mom, nothing ever said near Owain would be kept secret. He'd yell it out in battle and on the town square," Morgan said.

Anna winked. "It's all part of my plan, sweetie."

"Oh, a stealthy advertising plan. By calling it a secret, you knew that Owain would be intrigued and tell the entire world with his constant sagas. Good one, mom!"

Anna chuckled. "I should've known that you'd sous out my plans. You grow like me more every single day," Anna said.

She reached out and lovingly ruffled Morgan's red hair. Morgan laughed. "Mom, you're tickling me."

Anna winked at her. "Just be glad I don't charge extra this time."

"Another?" Inigo burst out. "Isn't he tired from all that...ahem, _writing?_ "

Anna smirked. "You'd think so, but he can churn chapters like hotcakes! In fact, it inspired a whole different type of deals."

She gestured to a rack filled with things that looked like they would be at home in a dungeon. 

"So much rope. The boats in the surrounding harbor will certainly be secure for the ages," Owain said, in a grand declaration. 

"While I had several sailors come and buy some, I don't ask what my customers use it for. It's bad for businesses," Anna said. 

"Especially when you sell so many pointy things," Morgan said.

"Indeed! Part of being a Secret Seller is that I don't ask what anyone does with what I sell," Anna said. "Kill a Fell Dragon God, overthrow a kingdom, it's not my business as long as you pay."

"Always a good policy," Morgan said.

Owain handed over a pouch of gold, and took the book reverently. "Thank you good lady for the kindness you have bestowed upon my stalwart companion. I shall not ever forget it!" 

Anna smiled. "Sure thing."

"Thanking a seller so dramatically...this one's a catch, Morgan," Anna said in an undertone.

Morgan looked back at Owain's theatrics with a smile. "I know."

Morgan cleared her throat. "Well, are you ready to meet everyone else? They're all waiting, and you know how Laurent hates to wait. If he doesn't give us a tongue-lashing, then Noire certainly will."

"Indeed, though he will be most pleased to see that we have procured a copy of his very own tome, forged in fires of late night writing!"

And together they all headed out to the courtyard.

*

Already many of them had gathered in the designated meeting place as Owain, Morgan and Inigo came through the gate.

Severa had her arms crossed over her chest, and gave them a withering look. "Oh, _there_ you are. You're all late."

"We had to get a copy of Laurent's book for Owain too. Morgan says this isn't the type of book that should be shared. It's too riveting, apparently," Inigo said.

"That's one way to put it," Morgan said.

"That and--sticky pages? Is it a book which one also takes part in many sweets?"

"You'll see," Morgan said.

"Hey there, you look good," Inigo said. He stepped in front of Owain, and gave Severa a big smile.

Severa rolled her eyes. "Nope, we're not doing this today. I know I can't expect Owain to be normal, but I can at least expect you to keep it in your pants some of the time."

"Ahem, it was just a kind word--"

"I don't think he ever gets it out of his pants, actually. I'm pretty sure he's struck out with every single woman in all of Ylisse and beyond, sometimes multiple times," Morgan said.

"There are other realms!" Inigo snapped. "I met a gorgeous girl there working as a retainer for a Prince. We parted ways, but I still have very fond memories of the times we spent together. Once I have paid my family a visit, we'll return."

"Uh-huh, She married the very prince you were working for. I know; I was there for the wedding," Severa said.

"True, but I still have an agreement, with _both_ of them--" Inigo blushed at his sudden admission. "Ahem, I mean."

"Wow, maybe you really did level up your skills since the last time we met. I guess I'll have to revise that to you struck out with every woman in Ylisse, but found love in other worlds," Morgan said.

Owain nodded sagely. "Praise from Morgan is not to be taken lightly. She does not toss it about, like fairy dust, but saves her sharp tongue for the most worthy. You have been honored today."

"Honored? I certainly feel nothing but," Inigo said.

"I'm sure the Queen and King of Nohr will cheer you up," Severa said.

Inigo gave her a pointed look. "Just as the Princess Camilla cheered you so?"

Severa blushed bright red at that. "S-Shut up!"

He was cut off as Owain caught sight of Noire. "Ah, Noire! Friend of darkness and eternal fighter and screamer!"

"Actually you're spot on for chapter 33," Morgan said.

Noire wore Laurent's dull brown cloak about her shoulders, and a sheepish smile on her demure face.

"It's been a while, but I'm glad to see you all again," Noire said.

She leaned in to give Severa a hug. Severa awkwardly patted her on the back before drawing back.

"Enough physical contact for the year, eh, Severa?" Morgan said.

 _"Obviously,"_ Severa said.

Inigo smiled. "Hey there, Noire. I see the air has only done you well on your travels," Inigo said.

Noire didn't return the smile. "...Thank you, but um, I'm a married woman now. So, would you please stop flirting with me or feel my arrows? Or if you prefer, you can have some of Laurent's tomes. He'd be happy to share if you keep looking at me like that."

It was all said so calmly, without a bellow of _blood and thunder._ Inigo took a step back.

"Oh, sorry. I was just being friendly, not _friendly_. You seem, ahem... different," Inigo said.

Severa rolled her eyes. "Of course she's doing well. So give her space and let her be happy for once. There's tons of single women out there who would love for you to leave them alone."

Inigo took a step back. "I wasn't, ahem--if you were from Roseanne, you would understand! Even greeting a farmer sounds like you wrote them a love poem!"

"Actually... I am happy. I finally got my dreams. Including the one where I finally got to reject Inigo like all my friends have. Though, I could've been meaner..."

Severa gave her a smile. "Don't worry, I'll be plenty mean for both of us."

Noire chuckled at that. "You always are."

"I see Laurent didn't bore you to death on the journey," Severa said.

"Actually, it was very interesting! We saw so many historical places. I was startled at first, but Laurent always keeps me safe," Noire smiled softly. "He discovered so much about the ruins, about Mila and times past. Enough for a book....well, another kind of book."

"Where is he, anyways?" Severa said.

"He's...busy." Something began to darker over he face. For a moment, the entire crowd flinched, awaiting the storm to come.

But it didn't come.

They let out a collective sigh of relief.

"You really are happier," Inigo said.

"Told you," Severa said.

"So, I hear your husband is a bigshot author now," Severa said. "His book is all the rage around here, and even in the outrealms."

Noire blushed. "Ah...yes. I've been um, helping him. Laurent says I'm his muse."

"That'd explain a lot," Morgan said.

Noire's cheeks turned a bit pink at that. "A-ah... Then you read...of course you did. Your mother published it."

"Yep, I've been reading it all along. That reminds me. I've been meaning to ask, Noire: Did you read it at all?" Morgan said. 

Noire cleared her throat, and glanced away. A blush came over her. "I helped write it, actually. Well, let's just say I inspired a lot and helped him...work through the scenarios in a hands on manner so he could get the scenes right. A lot of the scenes are very true to life."

Severa rolled her eyes. "What did that egghead write? Some boring, dry as the desert historical tome that nobody will ever read?"

"You'd think so, but no. It's actually become kind of a sensation around here," Morgan said.

"Really? Who'd think?" Severa said skeptically.

"Oh, go get a copy. You'll loooove it," Morgan said.

Severa gave her a suspicious look. "You're a little too eager. You have the same kind of look when you trapped Inigo in a pitfall."

"What, me?" Morgan said innocently. 

"He's taking a long time...probably working through the finer points of the next contract. Could you please excuse me just a moment?"

Noire left. But even at that distance, wherever she had located Laurent, her screams of retribution could be heard.

_Blood and thunder! You speak of hating to tarry and yet, you have left us waiting!_

His reply was drowned out by her dark laughter.

_Yes! Scape and beg and kneel at my feet! Grovel for my forgiveness!_

It went on for some time, with increasing fury. Each of them looked to each other. Morgan shrugged.

"It takes all kinds. I think it's sweet."

Inigo let out an uncomfortable, awkward cough. "Apparently she's not _that_ happy," Inigo said.

The fearsome screams grew only in force and commands. With each one, Inigo flinched. Severa shook her head with a sigh.

"Oh boy, he sure is getting a tongue lashing," Inigo said.

"Yeah, but it's Laurent. He probably deserves it," Severa said dismissively.

"Probably enjoyed it, too," Morgan said. "Wait, make that _definitely_ enjoyed it."

"I'm sick of waiting, let's head out to the restaurant. I get cranky when I'm hungry," Severa said.

"Only when you're hungry?" Morgan said.

Severa narrowed her eyes. "Speak for yourself."

However, before they could leave, Laurent returned with her a few moments later, flush faced and looking _very_ happy. 

"So, that side isn't gone, huh," Severa said.

"I'm glad, actually. It was fun to watch her transform and destroy the enemy. Tactically, it'd be a shame to see that side go," Morgan cut in. "Besides, it's really good for business."

"Ah...." Noire said. She blushed an looked down. "No, it's not gone. That side will probably be with me forever, but Laurent's teaching me how to have better control an channel all that rage towards him instead of people who don't want to be...yelled at. So, when I feel like I might snap I just find him and go to a more private place. It's very helpful. I'm finally feeling like I'm more in control, and like I won't drive away everyone. And he doesn't mind."

"'Doesn't mind?' Noire, my love, that is an understatement. That side of you is so powerful, a dark goddess that could destroy the Fell dragon itself. Just to see her is an honor like being touched by the gods themselves." His hand rested on her shoulder. He was still flush-faced, and there was a wonder in his eyes as he described her.

"And of course, I feel just as blessed to be able to spend every day waking up beside both sides of you," Laurent said.

"Ehe..." Noire glanced shyly at where he touched her, with a tender expression.

"Aww, you wouldn't drive us away, Noire. It's fun to watch you go off on people."

"Still, I felt really bad. Like I was some kind of monster who would eventually be forced to be alone, because I drove all my friends away. Laurent taught me that isn't true. There really are people out there who like me. And now...I'm learning to have a little better control. So I don't lash out at my friends, or anyone else but him and the enemy."

"It was never true, though. We wouldn't leave you at the curb just because you got angry, Noire," Morgan said

"She's right. So what if you yelled and screamed? You're still our friend," Severa said.

"Still...that was how it felt...It was such agony. I felt like I had to rely on that side of me for any strength or courage on the battlefield, but I might also lose control and hurt one of you."

"We knew you'd never really hurt us, even when you went on those tirades," Severa said.

"I'm glad to hear it," Noire said softly.

Inigo clapped Laurent on the back. "There you are, Laurent. I never thought I'd see the day when you were tied down."

"Literally, even. Though I guessed where the plot was going even before page sixty-nine, with how fascinated he was with the display in the beginning," Morgan said.

Owain looked alarmed. "Morgan, you cannot spoil the saga of the ages! I must experience it true tonight at the deepest of midnight, when the witching hour is nigh!"

"Sorry, I can't help it. Dad says I follow after my mom. I think that's good, though. It means I've got a great future ahead of me. A real rich one, at that. Unless I take after dad. Then again, he married pretty well, or at least that's what mom always says when she gives us the family dinner discount..."

"Don't even put that thought out there, Morgan," Severa said irritably. 

Inigo shook his head. "I don't know how you do it. After all, the world is full of lovely buttercups. How do you choose just one?"

Laurent smiled gently as he looked down to Noire. "It was easy. She awoke such feelings within me, that I had never known before. The thought of leaving her side is truly unthinkable. There is no other as perfect as her to me in this world. I am not even tempted by the thought of another."

"You really are a sap, huh," Severa said. 

"Jealous, huh?" Morgan said.

"I-I'm not jealous, not at all," Severa said. She blushed brightly.

"Let us meet the others for the reservation. After all, they must be famished from their journey."

"Translation: Severa's not going to stop complaining until her mouth is full of food."

"Shut up, Morgan," Severa muttered as she went on ahead.

*

Embraces, and good tidings were exchanged as the last of them came in. The aroma of long-cooked stew and fresh bread filled the restaurant. It was packed with the night time crew, and they were huddled tight into a long table near the back. Despite the din of the dinner crowd, they could still manage to hear each other.

"You know, you could take some hints from Laurent, Yarne, if you want to save the Taguel. Have you even gone on a date since then?" Morgan said.

Yarne burst into a big smile. "Actually, mother and father have given me quite a few siblings. The fate of the Taguel race is looking up."

Severa nearly dropped her silverware. "What? It's only been two years!" 

"The me of this time, plus a sets of quadruplets, and the orphans that father adopted in his orphanage. Oh, and mom is pregnant again, and given the size of her...it might be twins, or even more. Apparently it's a Taguel thing and all that worrying about being the last of the Taguel was a moot point. Taguel women have a lot of kids."

"So, you're saying they breed like bunnies?" Morgan said.

Yarne looked flabbergasted at that. "Like bunnies?"

"Maybe we all could take a lesson from Laurent. He's the only one who got married, after all," Nah said.

"We are young, yet. Who would want to get married before even twenty-five? Certainly not I," Inigo said.

"That wasn't what you were saying when you were in Nohr," Severa said.

Inigo blushed. "We have an agreement. If I find any lovely buttercups along the way, well she won't mind. The very same with her."

"And she found one, the King of Nohr," Severa said.

"I served him faithfully. I am happy that she found someone as striking as him. I certainly can't blame her for falling in love with someone so very dashing," Inigo caught himself before he said more.

"You could just admit that you were as besotted with him as she was," Severa said in a pointed undertone, that only Inigo caught.

This left Inigo blushing stammering. "I...ahem, should've known you'd have your revenge for my earlier comment."

"Eh, they probably miss you. You were his beloved vassal and all," Severa said.

"And I am sure that Princess Camilla misses you, too," he said.

She blushed at that. "Doubt it."

"Oh, she's always going on about her 'cute vassals' this and that. She definitely misses you," Inigo said.

Kjelle's interest had been peeked. "A novel, huh? Can't say I figured you for the type. Some scholarly dry tome, sure. But a novel?"

"Our friend has many secrets. I, for one, am looking forward to reading this novel of yours."

"I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts about it," Morgan said.

"Morgan, stop spoiling the story," Severa muttered. "We'll get to it when we're ready."

"Sorry, I'm just having too much fun," Morgan said.

Throughout this, Noire remained quiet and withdrawn. She hugged Laurent's cloak tight about her.

Laurent took Noire's hand and kissed the knuckles, gently. "Are you tired out, Noire, love? You've grown so quiet. You haven't said a thing this entire time, and you've merely pushed aside your food, and now you've drawn my cloak about you. Are you cold? Do you need to rest?"

Noire shifted slightly, with a faint blush over her pale cheeks. "I'm okay, really..."

Laurent continued on. "For the journey has been long, and I would not want you to take ill. Honestly, I perish at the very thought--"

Noire suddenly clutched at her head.

"Noire? What is it? Are you in pain?"

"The truth is... The noise, the endless terrible noise of this place, and even the petty squabbling of our friends... It's so utterly _vexing_. I feel as if I...." She gasped, and clutched tight to his hand. "Ggnnnn...."

"I'm sorry I failed you, but I can't hold back anymore. You worked so hard to teach me control and I can't hold it together...There's just so much noise here, it's filling up my head. I can feel the rage building in me. Soon, I'll lose control completely. It's so _vexing_."

He squeezed her hand tight. "Noire, my love, you could never fail me. Nothing you could ever do could ever make me love you any less. I only have been teaching you to save those beautiful outbursts for battle and me alone. So, rage, my darling. I'll take it all, and feel honored to bear witness to that side of you as well."

Her talisman was clutched in her palm, between them. Her face grew dark, even cruel as she began to laugh.

"On and on you go with your ceaseless worrying! This vessel is no weakling child! All of you are pathetic chattel with your endless chattering! Pathetic worms, soaked in alcohol and depravity! One day I will end you all!"

The table fell entirely silent, as did every conversation about them. Every eye was now upon them.

"I WILL CRUSH YOU ALL BENEATH MY BOOT. EVERYONE WILL KNEEL TO MY COMMAND!"

Laurent let out a little gasp at that.

She let out a long breath. "Ah...I feel better."

Laurent was flush faced, and he let out a long shuddering breath.

"A-ah, there she is. The other side of the woman I love. What utter perfection." He let out a breath, as Noire came back to herself. "And there's the other side of the woman I love. How beautiful, how w-wondrous."

Noire ducked her head. "Um, I'm holding together. I-I'll be okay. Sorry for all that. I've been trying to keep it together, but I guess I just got too stressed with...as you said, the journey. I'm really tired actually..."

"No, no. Never apologize for who you are. After all, you are my wife, and love of my life. I was overjoyed to feel the bite and sting of that side of you. "

"Still... I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of everyone."

"...Their eyes are all upon us, then..." His face flushed more. "Somehow, that makes it even more...appealing...I never even thought--incredible..."

"What?" Noire said.

"Thanks to you, I've discovered something intriguing about myself. I think an early night is in order. I had an idea for the next chapter and need to get started on it right away," Laurent said suddenly.

Noire let out a little gasp. "T-that inspired?"

He nodded. "Yes, completely. In fact..."

He moved her hand to under the table and lay upon his lap. " _Extremely_ inspired, as you can no doubt tell. Even the walk back to our rooms would be agony, but I hardly have any choice, as I have no means to teleport or fly there. At least the rooms we rented are rather close..."

Noire blushed. "A-Ah, that's--" She cleared her throat. "Yes, we should leave early and...start working on setting up that chapter."

He turned to the rest of the group. "I am afraid there is a _very_ pressing need I must attend to as soon as physically possible. Shall we meet after breakfast?" Laurent said. 

"What? Already?" Severa said.

"Yes, indeed. And I hope you enjoy the book."

"That was abrupt," Inigo said.

"I think it's sweet. They have a pretty lively marriage," Morgan said.

"Whatever makes them happy, I guess," Severa said.

*

That night, they all went their separate ways. And more than a few candles burned down to a stub as many pages flipped. Laurent and Noire were hard at work for the next chapter--and other things.

And there were some cries of shock, and gasps of another kind as each made their own discovery of the bestseller that had taken hold of Ylisse.

*

That morning, several of them gathered at the fountain within the courtyard.

"Where's Owain?" Kjelle said.

"Off on some dork quest to find his sword hand," Severa said.

"No wonder, his hand is his only companion at night," Inigo said.

Morgan smiled mischievously. "Soooo. What did you think?"

"I was practicing my swordsmanship and did not have time to read any. Was it riveting?" Lucina said.

"Oh, _completely,_ " Morgan said.

Inigo blushed. "I-I did not finish that much of it."

"Not a fast reader, huh?"

"I-I must admit i had to look away from the page because I kept getting flustered. I may never be able to meet their eyes again," Inigo let out a sigh. "To think, the book that captured the entire world by storm was...." 

"Endorsed by Queen Sumia's book club herself as the most thrilling book since Ribald Tales of the Holy War," Morgan said. 

"I always knew something was up with him. I could smell it on him," Nah said.

"S-So many whips and chains," Yarne said.

"I've got to give it to Noire, she's way stronger than I thought. The part where she ties him up and demands he lick her boots was...inspiring," Kjelle said. Her cheeks flushed slightly at the memory. " _Very_ Inspiring. I didn't think she had it in her. I have a newfound respect for her. She definitely knew how to order him around."

"I should've known it'd be something like that," Severa said.

"You didn't read it?" 

"I was sparring with Lucina..." She blushed. "W-What! Don't give me that look. We hadn't seen each other in a while. Don't act like it was anything weird, it's j-just sparring!"

"Seriously? I had no clue," Inigo said.

"It's just sparring!" Severa protested.

"I meant the book. What are _you_ talking about?" Inigo said.

"N-Nothing! Anyways, I didn't read it, but what do you expect? It's _Laurent._ It makes perfect sense that he's into something freaky. You can't be that straitlaced and not find some kind of outlet."

Severa sighed. "But... Noire looks really happy. Happier than I've ever seen her before. Laurent, too. So whatever makes them so happy. I don't think I'll be reading any of their books, though. It'd feel weird reading about my friends' getting on like--that."

Brady rubbed at his cheek. "D-didn't expect that kinda thing, but glad he's gettin' some success or somethin'. Good for him, gettin' reccomended by Queen Sumia's book club and all. He really deserves it for all the work he put in." He cleared his throat, and blushed.

Gerome said nothing. His mask was tight upon his face, and showed no emotion.

"So, you found his book stunning? It left you speechless?" Morgan said.

Gerome didn't reply, but there was a hint of pink behind his mask.

"Hail, travelers! I have arrived!"

Morgan smiled when she caught sight of him. "Oh, there you are, Owain!" 

"Maiden of fiery hair, and more fiery wit, I have long awaited your presence!" 

"You just saw me yesterday, silly," Morgan said.

Owain placed his hand upon his heart. "Even a night is too long to be parted from your side, fiery maiden of destined er, destiny. A mere night feels like a thousand summers without you, my other half, my tactician."

Morgan smiled innocently. "Did you like the novel?"

Owain blushed. "I-I finished the entirety of his saga in a night."

"Seriously? That thing was at least 400 pages! Did you even read the words or did you just flip through them while yelling stupid things?" Severa said.

"I would never do such a thing to my dear comrade, Laurent. I. Read. Every. Word. Had dawn not come, I would have read them again! Even though I tremble with sleeplessness, I must find more of these sagas! Hoy, Morgan--Er, you said he had another sequel?"

"Yeah, it's still being edited. Laurent's a stickler for perfection that way. It sounded like Laurent was going to put serious work into the third in the series last night, too. You're really that eager to read more, eh?" Morgan said.

Owain blushed. "I have never been so transfixed by a book. My heart beat so fast as I read on. Dawn came and I craved more, and yet I found that I had run out of tales. I must stand outside his window this night and pray tell for more of this saga!"

"You'd probably get arrows fired at you if you did that," Morgan said.

"I would even brave the darkness if it meant I were able to read such a rapturous work," Owain said with determination.

"What was your favorite part?" Morgan asked, with a teasing sort of bluntness.

Owain blushed deep. "....Page 183."

"Oh, you're on the part with the candle wax! I thought it was kind of elegant, how it was turned as art onto his back. I didn't realize Noire had such an artistic streak," Morgan said.

Owain nodded, with flushed cheeks.

"Actually, there's a special for that. The luxury edition which has a bunch of _hands on_ extras. Want to go with me to visit my mom's store and take a look? You always did say you were convinced I was your destined battle partner through all the odes of time. If you're going to woo me, then why not do it thoroughly?"

Owain was left speechless. 

"I have never wanted anything more within my entire life. Fiery maiden, you own my heart and---many other parts of my anatomy."

Morgan laughed. "I'd better."

As they went, Severa blinked in sheer confusion.

"Did she just--?"

"Think so," Kjelle said.

"Wow, I could take lessons from her. No longer can I dub him 'Eternal Chastity,'' Inigo said.

"You're the only one with that title now, and maybe Yarne," Kjelle said.

"Hey, now," Inigo said. "Things changed when I traveled. Many, many things, in fact."

But Kjelle turned away, and instead faced Severa with a smirk. "Hey, Severa. Before you head out, you want to spar? Even if you're sparring with Lucina, there's room for one more."

"Don't make it sound s-so weird, it really is s-sparring!"

"So, is that a yes?"

Severa blushed. "Sure....Lucina asked me to invite you anyways. She said you'd be good at...sparring."

"Just call me if you need some healin' after all that," Brady said. "Anyways, I think I need some tea after that--late night of readin'. It was just readin', aight? Nothin' else!"

"That's a good idea. And I stopped at page twenty," Inigo said.

"You don't say? I didn't even make it to page ten!" Brady said.

"Come, let us get tea. The time for such foolishness is over," Gerome said.

"I still don't know if he read the book or not," Inigo said.

"Minerva says they will arrive soon. Make sure they know to meet us at the tea house."

"Why am _I_ left to be the delivery boy?"

"Some of us have more important things to do," Gerome said

"Like drink tea," Brady said.

They left, until Inigo was completely alone. 

"Not entirely a loss. Look at all these beautiful buttercups around...Ah, there's Laurent and Noire."

Noire and Laurent came at the gate, and glanced at the rather empty courtyard.

"Where is everyone? Are they late?" Noire said.

"Indeed, though it is very like all of them to tarry and cause us such trouble," Laurent said.

"Your book was a bit too inspiring," Inigo said dryly.

Laurent smiled. "Oh? I am gladdened to hear it."

"So inspired, it will likely inspire many marriages, and many, ah, fruitful and large families, if you know what I mean," Inigo said.

"It would not be the first from what Anna tells me," Laurent said.

"The rest went on in to go have some tea. I stayed to give you the news. They were up late reading your book, after all."

"Ah, then we shall certainly go to meet them. Thank you for your kindness."

"Laurent....How long will tea take?" Noire said softly.

"Hmm, a half hour, at least. Was there something you wished to do?"

"Mmm, I was thinking..."

Inigo cleared his throat. They were so wrapped up in each other that they forgot the world around them. 

"I guess I'll just go and meet up with you at the tea house....Right then."

"Ah, see you then," Laurent said.

Inigo made his way down the courtyard to where many of the others had gone.

"Noire. What was it you had in mind?"

"There is much to do for the next novel, and your work is very popular," Noire said. "That was all."

"Does it bother you?"

"No in fact...I rather like it," Noire said. "Everyone enjoying something you worked so hard on. You work very hard and not everyone notices. But I do. I always have."

"Something we both worked so hard on. You were at every moment a complete inspiration. And even more, your harsh words whipped me to work even harder upon the manuscript," Laurent said.

He took her hand and kissed it. Noire blushed at the contact. "Noire, it pleases me greatly to think that people are as inspired by you as I am. You are truly the greatest muse--and wife--a man could have. I am entirely too lucky a man to have met you, known you as a friend and wed you. Every day I wake at your side, I feel intensely blessed, and every moment within the day as well."

He smiled down at her, in a courtly way, as if she were the goddess of a queen and he the mere mortal peasant who was grateful to kneel at her feet.

"And I daresay, the next series of sequels shall be even more inspiring. Thank you for...helping me with that scene. It was complex, but very compelling and intense a scene. I learned much about myself just yesterday, but that is no surprise. It seems every single day I grow stronger, and reveal more mysteries of myself--and my desires--because of you."

She squeezed his hand tight, and looked away shyly.

"Ah....Laurent... We're on deadline so we should certainly return to the inn and work on it after breakfast," Noire said.

Laurent smiled. "Oh, you are that eager to get back to work?"

A dark rage came over her face. "I SAID WE WERE RETURNING SHORTLY! YOU WILL BEND AND KNEEL AND TO MY BOOT, YOU UTTER WEAKLING! COME NOW, SOON YOU WILL BE STEPPED ON BY ME AND CRUSHED TO MY WILL!"

Laurent's face was flushed in sheer adoration. "Oh, gladly, my love. Gladly. I would want nothing more."

**Author's Note:**

> For those unaware/didn't get the supports, Owain (as Odin) has some innnteresting supports in Fates. In The Felicia support, he convinces her to scald him with hot water, and wants to dress up in Camilla's titty armor. 
> 
> Looks like Laurent isn't the only M around, huh.
> 
> Oh, and the Laslow/Charlotte supports legit has them being polyamorous. (Very good support anyways. 10/10 would recommend getting it.) I ended up adding the Nohr part because everyone was being too mean to Inigo so he needed to have a hot prince and warrior poly wife/life going on.


End file.
